


Fun Sized (Ficlets for Fall Fic Fest)

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Prompts and Requests [63]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Autumn, Autumn Fic Bingo, Babyfic, Bets, Crack, F/M, Fall indoor activities, Fall outdoor activities, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Kissing, LegendsLikeStardust, Little Brothers, Love, Mild Angst, Post-Episode: s02e07 The Idiot's Lantern, Romance, Romantic bonfires, Songfic, Timepetalsprompts, exploding pumpkins, fall fic fest, fall on alien planets, halloween dance, hay rides, kitchen disasters, pregnancy fic, raking leaves, sonic screwdriver disasters, ust resolved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: A collection of fall related ficlets for @timepetalsprompts Fall Fic Fest.  Started in 2016, it's being updated to include prompts from Autumn Fic Bingo and other prompt blogs.





	1. Candy Corn

**Author's Note:**

> For @timepetalsprompts "fall activities" ficlet prompt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor just doesn't understand the appeal of some traditional fall treats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @timepetalsprompts/Fall Fic fest prompt "fall on an alien planet." (And inspired by a candy corn conversation with some Facebook friends.)
> 
> Ten and Rose, pure crack.

"Eugh, what kind of fresh hell is this!" the Doctor exclaimed, spitting out a small handful of candy corn into a bin.

"You could 'ave spit that into a napkin, y'know. And you mean to say you've never tried candy corn? In 903 years? Never?" Rose gasped, incredulous, at both his rudeness and his revelation.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Believe it or not, there are some things I haven't yet experienced. I wish that one could've stayed a mystery! Maybe you lot just do it wrong. I'll wager I could find some edible candy corn on another planet."

"If you feel that you must..." Rose said with a smirk.

"I must," the Doctor concluded. 

However, a return trip to New Earth revealed that even they couldn't make a palatable candy corn.

"Surely the planet Equinoxia could do it. It's fall half the year and spring the other half," the Doctor decided.

He was disappointed.

"Maybe we need to go somewhere with a full year of fall," suggested Rose. 

"Autumnalialunador it is!" the Time Lord declared.

The Autumnalialunadorians hadn't perfected it either. Rose perfected her pronunciation of the planet, however.

Rose was beginning to think candy corn was going to be the Doctor's equivalent of jousting windmills five planets into the whole experience.

"I suppose it's just impossible," the Doctor sighed. "I mean, they look like they should be good, but taste like something Bertie Botts would've rejected."

"Don't despair. Fall does have candied apples. And s'mores!" Rose attempted to cheer him up as they stepped back out into the busy London sidewalk.

They were both taken aback to see that fall decorations had been replaced by Christmas ones.

"Well.....apparently I have shopping to do," Rose muttered.

They found a market with open air stalls. Rose was perusing handmade scarves for her mum when the Doctor let out a distressed cry. She dropped the scarf and was by his side in an instant. "What happened? she asked. 

"Seriously, Rose?" he exclaimed, aghast.

As he held up a bag of red and green candy corn.


	2. Great Pumpkins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Tentoo in a pumpkin patch.

"Right then, what do you think of these, Rose? I believe I have some excellent pumpkin picking skills. This one's for you. And this one's for me."

Rose grinned. "Those are lovely pumpkins. I completely agree. But you've missed something."

The Doctor was confused. "Orange, round...found in a pumpkin patch. What have I overlooked?"

Rose took a deep breath. It wasn't how she'd planned it, but when had anything ever gone as planned for them? She smiled gently at him again and placed her hand on the big oblong pumpkin and murmured, "One for you." Then she touched the smaller pumpkin and added, "One for me." Then she beamed, picking up a tiny pumpkin from a cardboard box. "And we're going to need one more," she whispered.

The Doctor's eyebrows raised, his eyes round and surprised. Rose bit her lip, waiting for him to speak. "Oh, Rose Tyler, you are brilliant," he murmured, pulling her into an embrace. He began to laugh joyfully, picking her up, swinging her back and forth. 

"You helped," Rose laughed.

The Doctor set her on her feet and gently placed a hand on her stomach, gazing at her with awe. "Rose Tyler, I love you," he declared.

A year later....

Rose and the Doctor returned to the patch. This time the Doctor wore the baby carrier, a tiny, sleepy baby boy with crazy hair snuggled within.

"Jamie's missing everything," he complained. "You humans and your need for sleep...."

"Like he'd know what was goin' on to begin with!" Rose laughed as she selected a miniature pumpkin from the box. "Do you like this one?"

"He would, he's part Time Lord," the Doctor asserted. "Yes, that's a lovely Jamie-sized pumpkin. Hopefully he'll wake up for the pumpkin patch."

"And I'll get to experience nursing in a pumpkin patch, fantastic," Rose snorted. 

The Doctor chuckled, kissing his wife on the top of the head. He dropped another kiss on Jamie's. He couldn't have imagined, so long ago in that basement of Henrik's, that this would be his life. Borrowing from the incarnation that first loved Rose, he decided that "fantastic" was the only word that adequately described how he felt.


	3. Frosty Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messages written on a frosty window by Rose and the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @timepetalsprompts weekly drabble prompt "frost" and Fall Fic Fest's "indoor activities."

Rose peered out the back window on the first properly cold day of autumn. She huffed a breath against the glass, melting a little circle of frost. Then she smiled, remembering something she and her mother used to do in their council flat on chilly mornings. She pressed her finger lightly to the glass, then made a heart shape in the frost. She added a word to her drawing, writing backwards so he could see it from the outside.

When the Doctor left his workshop, his breath visible in the cold air, he noticed the heart drawn on the glass.

Then he read the one word she'd written.

"Forever."

Later on, Rose found her own message on the frosty kitchen window.

"Rose Tyler, I love you."

All throughout that fall and winter, and early into spring, they left each other notes in the frost. Most of the time it was "I love you" or "forever", but occasionally it was "I'm sorry."  
They were almost disappointed when the warmer mornings ended the frosty windows.

So they switched to steamy mirrors.


	4. The Tale of the Sonic Pumpkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo's pumpkin experiment comes to an explosive end. Rose comes home to a very messy kitchen (and Doctor.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fall Fic Fest and Autumn Bingo are back, so I will be adding to the Fun Sized Fics! The 2017 edition begins with fluffy silliness.....  
> This is for TPP's Autumn bingo prompt "pumpkin."

 

It generally was not a good sign to hear a loud pop upon arrival at home, and unfortunately that was exactly what Rose heard as she unlocked the door of their little cottage. With one hand on her Torchwood-issued weapon she cautiously entered on silent feet. The next sound she heard was the Doctor’s voice, uttering various curses both in English and Gallifreyan. He sounded more annoyed than threatened so she relaxed her stance and headed towards the kitchen. Even though the there was no threat of danger, she still dreaded the sight that was awaiting her inside.

Rose was right to dread it. She smelled the stench of burned pumpkin before she even entered. Once inside, she was met with the sight of their huge pumpkin, in pieces all over the counter. Stringy bits decorated the overhead kitchen light and splattered against the cabinet doors. The Doctor was also decorated with pumpkin debris. He stood there, surveying the damage, sonic in hand. Iit didn't take much imagination to visualize what had happened. From the looks of his shirt and hair he had to have been at ground zero when it blew.

“You couldn't wait until I got home, could you?” Rose asked.

“I was trying to get it ready for Tony.”

“You used the sonic instead of the knife.” It wasn't a question. His lips pressed together, he nodded.  
He took his glasses off at that moment, then used a small clean spot on his t-shirt to wipe off the pumpkin pulp. For whatever reason, the sight of the Doctor cleaning pulp off his glasses as a glob of debris dropped wetly from the overhead light tipped Rose over the edge. She felt a laugh bubble up as she quipped, “So that's what forty pounds of pumpkin looks like from the inside.”

The Doctor looked up from his task to see her grinning from ear to ear. Her smile was contagious. “Impressive, isn't it?” he chuckled.

“It's as if it was a Time Lord pumpkin. Bigger on the inside."  With that, both of them burst out laughing, clutching at each other and embracing. Rose wrinkled her nose a bit at the debris stuck to the Doctor’s shirt. As they calmed down, she recommended, “We're going to need to clean this up...and you up...before Mum drops Tony off in an hour.”

“Guess we’re taking him out for another pumpkin,” the Doctor supposed.

“I don't think we can reassemble this one.” She pulled some stringy pumpkin innards out of his hair, grimacing. “And I don't think we'd better sonic the next pumpkin.”

The Doctor looked predictably disappointed. “I could sonic the electric knife to make it a bit more efficient,” he suggested.

Visions of electric cutlery gone mad had Rose shaking her head no. “We’ll do it the old fashioned... _Earth_ way.”  
  
The Doctor sighed in disappointment but he perked up when Rose kissed him gently. Before it could get too heated Rose was distracted by pumpkin innards dropping from the ceiling onto her shoulder.

“I think we'd better clean this up,” she declared.

“I could sonic the vacuum….”

Rose interrupted him, “We’ll clean it up the old fashioned way too.”

“Quite right.” And so, they did. And they managed to keep straight faces when Jackie entered their newly clean kitchen an hour later and exclaimed over how good their (nonexistent) pumpkin spice candle smelled.

 


	5. Night by the Bonfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose had never really associated a particular smell with Autumn until the Doctor gives her a memory that will last forever. (Nine x Rose)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TPP's prompt "that autumn smell in the air." It is also for Autumn Fic Bingo squares "bonfire" and "autumn foliage. And for Fall Fic Fest too! (I think I covered everyone.) 100 words exactly, on the first try!

Rose had never associated a particular smell with autumn in London. If she was pressed to name one, it was probably _wet foliage._ But now and forever, the smell of Autumn would always be the smoke of a bonfire in the dark of night. Autumn would always feel like the scratchy wool blanket under her and the feel of his leather jacket under her fingertips. It would sound like the pops and crackles of burning wood and taste like his lips caressing hers. And it would sound like wind rustling colorful maples while he whispered her name in her ear.


	6. Satisfying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While watching the X-Files, Rose wishes that Mulder and Scully would just get on with it and snog. The Doctor suspects she's not really talking about the show, and he's correct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you squint, you can find the TPP Autumn Fic Bingo prompt "spooky." When I read spooky, I thought Mulder. And when I think Mulder and Scully, I think UST. (And when I think UST, I think the Doctor and Rose!)  
> I almost hesitated to post this since I know if a brilliant fic about Rose commenting that the agents should just kiss. But in that one she and the Doctor are already together. In this one...they're still trying to find their way.  
> (Ten x Rose.)

They were halfway through their binge watch of _The X Files_ when Rose sighed and announced, “I wish they'd just bloody kiss.”

“Excuse me?” the Doctor asked. She was resolutely not looking at him. He had the sneaking suspicion that she was talking about more than Mulder and Scully.

Still not looking at him, Rose took a deep breath and elaborated. “I wish she'd just put him up against the wall and snog him.” He didn't miss that Rose's cheeks had gone a bit...rosy.

“Well, then.”

“Quite.”

“They're in the middle of an investigation, though.”

“They're always in the middle of an investigation, Doctor.”

They were silent, watching skeptical Scully and spooky Mulder debate the existence of extraterrestrial life. (Watching these debates usually sent Rose and the Doctor into giggle fits, but this time something heavy and electric seemed to hang in the air. It was nearly suffocating them with awkwardness.)

Suddenly, the Doctor blurted, “It’s not usually to the show’s benefit if the leads get all...kissy. Then they become boring. Case in point: Sam and Diane….Maddie and David…not a good thing. Ross and Rachel? Don't get me started.”

“Oh, I don't think it'd get boring at all. If Mulder and Scully finally gave in it would be very…”Rose paused, considering her next words carefully. “Satisfying.”

She said _satisfying_ in a tone of voice that made a zing go up his spine. It made several fantasies (which he had filed away in a mental file cabinet cross-referenced by location and method) come to mind. They were all quite satisfying.

He glanced at Rose, who was gazing at him. He stared at the television as the chupacabra (or flukeman or whatever the inaccurately portrayed monster of the week was) as it tried to snack on Scully. It was suddenly very warm in the room. He opened his mouth to speak and he seemed to be outside of his body as he gave his speech, watching himself spill all sorts of secrets in a metaphorical way. “And if...if they got together it would be like daring the conspiracy or the universe or whatever to take Scully from him. They'd never have a happy ending. Those things never work out in telly.” He was mentally telling himself to shut up but the vocal center of his brain paid no attention. “Or it’s like being a vampire in love with the governess and he’s eternal and she’s….mortal.”

“What?”

“ _Dark Shadows_. Brilliant show. Very spooky.”

Rose rested her hand on his knee. He covered her hand with his own. His hand couldn't not be touching hers. He wondered if she noticed he was shaking. “I think it would be worse if they never tried. Then they'd have an eternity….or a mortal life...of regret.”

The Doctor stood abruptly and was across the room in a few quick strides. “Tea and biscuits?”

Rose turned off the television.

“I thought we were watching….”

Rose shook her head. “We haven't been watching the show for a while now. Or talking about it, for that matter.” She stood and he watched her cross the room, his hearts pounding with a mixture of dread and arousal and want. She joined him, toe to toe. She cupped his cheek gently. “Doctor,” she murmured.

The Doctor stared at Rose, and the words he wanted to say were stuck. They were three small words, too small to encompass the enormity of the feeling. “Rose, I….”he began.

“I know,” Rose whispered. Then louder, “I know. I've known for a long time. I think you know too.”

He nodded. “I do.”

“I don't want regrets. I want a life lived with you.”

Her simple declaration broke through the wall of separation he'd built for himself. It had been maintained for too long for reasons that were no longer important. All that mattered was Rose’s words and the way she looked at him. “How long are you gonna stay with me?” the Doctor asked.

“Forever,” Rose told him. He couldn't help his wide grin, and he loved how she answered in kind, with just a bit of tongue poking out. (That tongue was the focus of some of the best fantasies in his mental file cabinet.). Instead of leaning forward and bridging the distance, the Doctor backed up closer to the wall. Rose looked puzzled, and just a bit hurt.

In explanation, the Doctor said, “I'm against the wall.”

The moment when the penny dropped for Rose was quite satisfying. As was the next moment, when he found himself pressed harder against it by Rose. But all the moment afterwards were the most satisfying of all.

It was hours before they picked up the _X Files_ marathon.


	7. The Doctor Loses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor loses a bet and Rose has the perfect way to pay up, and it involves Halloween costumes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Doctorroseprompts Halloween Inspired AU prompt: "You lost a bet and now I get to pick your Halloween costume." I did not go AU for this however, it is a Tentoo x Rose chapter.  
> Many thanks to mrs_bertucci, annamarie83, and hanluvr for chiming in when I asked for potential costume ideas. I think I worked almost all of the suggestions into the story!

“I won, fair and square, and you know what that means!”

The Doctor collapsed onto Jackie's sofa, shocked that he'd lost the bet, and mortified by the possible consequences. “Rose, just…”

“What?”

“Be kind.” That entreaty made Rose guffaw loudly and he knew that kindness wouldn't be on the agenda. “And I thought we already had it picked out. I was gonna be a banana and you were gonna be ice cream….”

“Oh, not now. I beat you at Rainbow Road, I get to choose your Halloween costume for Mum’s party! You agreed to the terms of the bet. Ha!”

“You're enjoying this a bit too much,” he muttered, leaning back against the cushions, covering his eyes. He had agreed when he thought victory was certain. He didn't expect Rose to be so...cutthroat.

“Like you enjoyed bumping my four year old brother off the race course multiple times?” she reminded him.  
  
The Doctor sat up. “I wasn't going to let him win. He had to earn it!”

Rose grinned dangerously and reminded him, “Just like I wasn't gonna let you win Rainbow Road. Oh, look. I didn't let you win.” She put her finger to her lips, exaggeratedly musing over her costume choices. “A pear!”

“That's just mean!”

“Ooh, maybe a ginger cat. Then I could call you my beautiful boy…..”

“Rose Tyler….”

“Ha! Or maybe…” She burst out laughing, “Maybe Captain Jack!” The Doctor pressed his lips together in exasperation. Rose bent over double laughing, unable to speak.

“What's so bloody funny about that?”

“No!” she gasped, “Not that! Mum! I'll get you a tracksuit and a blonde wig and…..”

“Rose, no!” He was aghast. “I'm seeing a side of you that frankly, I don't like.”

Rose was still convulsing with laughter, and it took a while for her to calm down. “You're right, I couldn't do that to you. But imagine the look on Mum and Dad’s faces!” She looked him up and down speculatively. “I think I know what you're doing.”

“What!? What will I be doing?”

Rose grinned. “Oh, you'll find out.”  
****  
It was two full weeks before Halloween and she refused to let him know what her decision was.  
She seemed to enjoy holding it over his head just a little too much.

*****  
The party was in full swing when Rose and the Doctor arrived. She got out of the car carefully, so as not to wrinkle her frothy pink skirt. “Is my crown straight?” she asked.

“You look lovely,” the Doctor assured her. “How do I look?”

“Well, the moustache really pulls the outfit together. You look good.” She handed him his hat. “Now you're perfect.”

They made their way past several carved illuminated pumpkins. They gave the path to the door an eerie ambience. The Doctor straightened his hat and Rose rang the doorbell. A couple of seconds later the door swung open, and a four year old boy dressed in a red shirt, overalls, a cap, and a mustache that matched the Doctor’s, stood in the doorway. Tony stared at them in awe.

“It’s Luigi and Princess Peach!!” Tony hollered. “We match!”

The Doctor chuckled. “It’s-a me, Luigi.”

“It’s-a me, Mario!” Tony answered.

Rose snickered. Her little brother took their hands and pulled them inside, dragging them to Jackie and Pete, who were delighted.

Later on, the Doctor pulled Rose aside. “Your brother is very excited because he says Mario gets to boss Luigi around. And your mum can't stop with the photos.”

“And you love it,” Rose grinned.

The Doctor nodded. “I don't think this turned out to be the punishment you thought it would be.”

“I didn't intend for it to be a punishment. I'll admit, I have been throughly entertained by your incessant questions about the costume. S’fun to see you squirm a bit.”

“I probably deserved that,” he admitted.

“Little bit. But I love you anyway.” Rose kissed him. “Ah, the mustache tickles! You can probably take that off.”

“Nah. If you go into a party as Luigi, you see it through as Luigi. And now that I know that I can torture you with the mustache…..” She giggled and ducked out of his arms and he followed her in pursuit, laughing.

Later, they played Mario Kart with Jackie and Tony. Jackie beat them all. The Doctor was fine with that, considering how close he'd come to a much worse costume. 

And when Tony went trick-or-treating the next day, Luigi and Princess Peach escorted him from house to house.


	8. Moondance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a fantabulous night to make romance, under cover of October skies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Doctorroseprompts “Ten and Rose go to an autumn ball with autumn decor and Rose wears a red dress”, and I’m claiming “cider” for TPP’s Autumn Fic Bingo. The fic was inspired by the song “Moondance” by Van Morrison. The lovesick fools are in Salem, MA, my new second-favorite city in America after visiting there this summer. The idea of a Bewitching Ball is wholly my own. (If they don’t have one, it’s be a great idea.)  
> Lyrics at the end taken from “Moondance” by Van Morrison.

  
Rose had loved the idea of visiting Salem, Massachusetts at Halloween. When the Doctor had suggested it she thought she’d be in for a day of witch themed Halloween festivities. Instead, Rose was to be the Doctor’s plus-one for the Bewitching Ball on the town square.

The TARDIS provided a red lace dress with a full skirt and a glittering red mask. The Doctor wore his usual pinstripes and a dark blue mask, which amused Rose.

Rose was to be the Doctor’s plus-one for the Bewitching Ball on the town square. By daylight, the square was charmingly decorated with pumpkins and hay bales. It looked enchanted now, lit with purple, green and orange fairy lights. A huge full moon hung in the sky, as if it was specially ordered by the Doctor. It was all beautiful and rather more romantic than she’d expected. The band was playing covers of classic rock songs as people danced. After grabbing some nibbles and ciders, the Doctor escorted her to the dance floor. He was in a playful, relaxed mood, spinning her out and reeling her back in, reveling in her laughter. He held her close during the slow dances, on hand on her waist, the other clutching her hand. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her.

Rose sensed that something had changed with him. She wanted to hope, but at the same time she didn’t want to entertain the thought because she’d only be disappointed. He’d gotten close just to push her away before.

He let go of her hand and she thought perhaps they’d gotten too affectionate. She expected him to begin to natter on about the witch history of Salem, but he surprised her. The hand she’d been holding joined his other one at her waist and she felt them slide to her back, pulling her even closer. Her arms looped around his neck before she could think. Her fingers couldn’t resist playing with his hair there. He hummed and closed his eyes. When he opened them again they were dark with fear, and desire.

The music changed to Van Morrison’s _Moondance_ , She cracked a joke, because she still doubted what she saw. “Song’s a bit cliche for a Halloween dance.”

“Oh, Rose Tyler,” he growled in a way that made her knees weak, “I think it’s saying just what’s on my mind.” He removed his own dark blue mask. She kept hers on, hoping it would hide her disappointment if she was reading him wrong.

Her heart pounded and she tried but couldn’t quite quell the shakiness of her voice when she asked, “Fantabulous night to make romance, yeah?”

She expected him to expound on her choice of the word _fantabulous_ , but instead he simply murmured “Yeah,” his eyes fixed on her red lips.  
He leaned in, voice still quiet as he added, “Is this okay?”

He barely got the words out before she tugged him down to her. Any embarrassment over how desperate she seemed melted away as soon as their lips touched, softly and so gently.

He pulled away all too soon, taking his hands off her waist long enough to gently remove her mask. “Don’t want your face hidden,” he explained, brushing his fingers against her cheek. His voice was husky. “I thought a masquerade would be fun, but I keep seeing your beautiful face gone whenever my eyes close. I could have lost you at the Coronation. We could have missed out on this because I’ve been a fool, pushing you away. It was almost too late. I don’t want to wait anymore.” He pressed his forehead against hers.

Rose understood now. “No more waiting,” she agreed. “Kiss me again?”

“Oh, yes,” he promised. His lips brushed against hers and then his tongue darted out to taste her lips. By the time the song ended their relationship had been changed forever.

There would be more to say later on. But on that night, as they kissed under a big, beautiful moon, they let the music do the talking for them.

_And I’m trying to please to the calling_  
_Of your heartstrings that play soft and low_  
_And all the night’s magic seem to whisper and hush_  
_And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush_  
_Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love…._


	9. Memories of Apple Grass (Tentoo x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family trip to the orchard brings back memories for the Doctor and Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TPP’s Autumn Fic Bingo. I’m claiming “apple” and “sweater.”

It had only taken one look at Rose in her long jumper and leggings with the knee-high boots to make the Doctor wish he’d never had the idea to ask the rest of the Tylers along for their apple picking adventure. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to keep his hands off Rose.

Of course, her jumper choice sealed the deal. It was burgundy, with a v-neck, and she filled it out quite a bit better than he had ever done back in the days of big ears and leather. He supposed she’d done it on purpose because of the coy smile with the tongue she’d given him when he first saw her. However, it would be quite difficult to act on any of the thoughts he was having, with the family there as chaperones.

The weather was gorgeous and the foliage was amazing. They enthusiastically picked pumpkins and posed for pictures, throughly enjoying the crisp air and blue skies. They were a little less than enthusiastic about the tour of the apple barns that Jackie had insisted upon. But she could afford to do such things now, and she wanted Tony (and Rose, of course) to have the full experience, so they did.

The tour culminated in the apple barn, where the apples were sorted and pressed into juice and cider.

The Doctor held the door open for Rose. She stopped short, just inside the door. “What’s wrong?” he wondered. It didn’t take long for him to understand.

The entire barn was permeated with the sweet smell of the many different types of apples grown in Stonechurch Farm’s orchards. The scent was a powerful reminder of another time, long ago now.

The Doctor let the door close behind him, stepping forward to take Rose’s hand. She squeezed it and gave him a brilliant smile. “Reminds me of….” she began.

“Apple grass,” he finished. Rose nodded.

He closed his eyes, smelling the apple scent and in his mind’s eye he could see Rose, dressed in purple, her hair blowing in her face. How he had wanted her.

How he regretted not telling her then.

“S’ amazin’ how a scent can bring back memories,” Rose murmured.

He opened his his eyes. “Quite. Brings back feelings, as well. I remember how it felt to look at you smiling at me, and how relieved I was that you still loved traveling with me.”

She cupped his cheek. “Wasn’t just the travelin’ I loved,” she said.

“Same here. I wish I’d had the courage to do what I wanted to do. Remember how windy it was and how your hair kept getting in your face?” He gently pushed her hair away from her face. “Wanted to do that. And then….”. He leaned in and kissed her gently. Her she dropped his hand in favor of sliding her hands into his hair. They forgot where they were for a bit.

Until Jackie bellowed “Oi!” and chastised them for public displays of affection in front of the child (“ _nearly shaggin’ in front of a four year old, you were!”_ ) and they stopped abruptly.

A few years later the Doctor and his new bride made the happy discovery of a New Earth in their not-so-new-anymore universe. They parked their TARDIS on a hill and found a private clearing that smelled of apples. There they were able make some wonderful new memories, making love in the applegrass.

And a year after that, they brought their nearly three-month-old daughter back for a return visit.


	10. Hay Ride (Nine x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and the Doctor on a hayride in the autumn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TPP’s Autumn Fic Bingo prompt “Hay Ride.”

The Doctor and Rose, stranded miles from the TARDIS, considered themselves quite fortunate to have found a farmer transporting a load of hay on his wagon.

In short order, the Doctor and Rose were enjoying a respite from walking. “Been on a hayride before, Doctor?” Rose asked.

“I think you can assume that I have. You?”

Rose chuckled. “Yep. Got my first kiss on a hayride.”

The Doctor gave a noncommittal hum.

“Nicholas Bender. We were both thirteen. He had eaten a half a tin of Altoids. Was very minty.”

“Could’ve been worse.”

“S’pose so. Could’ve been better, too.”

They were silent for a bit, looking at the colorful trees as the hay wagon rolled steadily on. Finally, the Doctor broke the silence. “Didn’t exactly weaken your knees, huh?”

“What?” Rose asked. She looked up at him, and he was gazing at her intently.

“Nicholas Bender.”

She regarded him, and decided the look in his eyes warranted a bit of a push from her. “Never have had my knees weakened. Wouldn’t know what it felt like.”

“Not even with Rickey the Idiot?”

Rose rolled her eyes. “Enough of that, now.”

“Just curious.” They were silent for a while longer, watching the scenery go by.

Rose had decided the moment and come, and gone, and would likely never be revisited. She kept her eyes fixed on the road.

Then the Doctor spoke. “Shame, that.”  
His voice was pitched low, sending butterflies fluttering in Rose’s stomach. She had a brief thought of how unfair it was that he used that tone of voice when there’d be no follow through, when he rested his arm around her shoulders. She took a deep breath and looked up at him.

He had the look of a man who’d come to a decision.

He cupped her cheek gently with his other hand and leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek, as if he wasn’t sure what she’d allow. She quickly turned her head to catch his lips. She felt the breath of his sigh on her lips seconds before he kissed her sweetly but quite thoroughly.

They were interrupted mid-snog by the wagon jolting to a stop. The Doctor pulled away and they both chuckled. “Thanks,” he called to the driver, who tipped them a salute, smirking.

The Doctor hopped down and extended his arms to Rose, who grinned, her tongue peeking out. He helped her down. He took both of Rose’s hands, looking down at her with such affection that the butterflies fluttered again. “You’re entirely too steady on your feet, Rose Tyler,” he murmured.

“It was good.” Rose didn’t quite know what to say and her response sounded ridiculous to her own ears.

“Could do better.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Oh really? And...would this be a one-time weakenin’ for the challenge of it, or…..”. She looked away, embarrassed for asking.

“No, it wouldn’t be a one time thing, Rose,” he answered, gently cupping her chin to bring her eyes back to his. “Got plans, if you’ll let me.”

She was nodding before she could speak, so tongue tied in that moment she wasn’t sure if anything she’d say would be coherent.

“Good, then.”

It had to be some Time Lord trick that made her senses narrow to the feel of his lips, and the touch of his hand on her cheek. She was breathless by the time they broke apart. _Damned if my knees aren’t weak_ , she thought, clinging to his jacket.

“Mission accomplished, this time anyway,” the Doctor chuckled. “‘Course we could keep tryin’.

“Think I’d like that,” Rose agreed.

“Like a challenge, me,” he murmured, kissing her again. When they broke apart, he took her hand, smiling brilliantly. They walked together through the colorful leaves to their TARDIS, stopping only to steal more kisses along the way.

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Hay Fever (Tentoo x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor discovers an unwelcome consequence of being part human...allergies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Doctorroseprompts: one of them is allergic to hay.

“Time. Lords. Do. _Not_. Have. Allergies!”

At least that’s what Rose thought he said, considering the Doctor sneezed, rather than spoke, the word “allergies.”

“M’thinkin’ you might,” Rose pointed out as she started their car and backed out of their parking place in the pumpkin farm. “Your eyes are practically swollen shut...and waterin’....and you’ve sneezed at least fourteen times, since I started countin’.”

“Oh, no, I never have ever had…” the Doctor asserted, before being interrupted by a string of sneezes.

Rose mentally changed the sneeze count to seventeen, then spoke. “Doctor. It’s okay. We’ll go home, get some antihistamines in you and you’ll feel better. You can take those, right? It’s not like the aspirin allergy that carried over to this you….”

“It’s an intolerance, not an allergy. And...yes, I should be able to take antihistamines without any ill effects.”

Rose rolled her eyes at his lecture. Since his were closed and swollen, he didn’t see her. “I think if it can kill you, s’ a bit more than an intolerance. So,you’ll take some Benadryl. Now we know you’re allergic to hay and probably horses, too. And maybe damp leaves. You were fine in the pumpkin patch, but you started swellin’ and sneezin’ on the hayride through the woods.”

He sighed. “I’m allergic to autumn now.” He rubbed his eyes, groaning in discomfort. “I hate autumn. I never used to hate autumn. Now, I do!” The last was spoken in a scratchy, congested voice. “See?!” He squeaked. “Bloody autumn!”

“Bloody seasonal allergies,” Rose corrected. “Just rest, we’ll be home in a tick.”

“I can’t rest. My nose is swelling shut and I don’t have a respiratory bypass anymore. Bloody human body. No better than any other ape.” Doctor crossed his arms and pouted, with a snorty sniff. Rose gripped the steering wheel and went silent, and the Doctor realized he’d taken his rant a step too far.

“Quite right, s’rubbish. Lucky thing you’re stuck with this ape, who’ll take care of ya even when you’re bein’ a knob,” she said in a falsely cheery voice. “Guess you still insult species when you’re stressed.”

The Doctor scrubbed his hands over his swollen eyes. “I’m sorry, Rose. I’m...still getting used to this. One heart….poor eyesight...apparently allergies...and I know that’s not an excuse for bein’ a knob…” His voice was getting squeakier by the second, and Rose took his hand.

“S’okay. C’mon, just rest. We’re almost home. I’ll get some meds in you and you take a kip. Worse than Tony when he’s misses his nap, you are.”

That observation resulted in another disgruntled look, complete with pouty lower lip. Rose couldn’t resist chuckling.

“S’pose I deserved that,” he mumbled, closing his eyes and leaning against the car door.

*****  
At home at last, the Doctor changed into jimjams and accepted the antihistamines Rose offered. After a couple of episodes of Friends, his throat stopped itching and he began to feel pleasantly drowsy. Rose joined him, sitting in the corner of the sofa and opening her arms to him so he could have a cuddle. “No hard feelings then, Rose?”

“No hard feelings, not even when you have a temper tantrum,” she reassured him. She pulled the blanket off of the back of the sofa and covered them both up. They snuggled in silence for a couple of minutes. She thought he’d dozed off, but he she heard him murmur.

“It’s all worth it, Rose Tyler. All of it. Just to live this one life with you. Love you.” And with a sigh, he hugged her closer and drifted off.

“Love you, my Doctor,” she whispered. _It’s definitely worth it,_ Rose thought. _Everything we’ve gone through to get to this point._ She kissed the top of his head, making a mental note to make sure he had a Benadryl before he played in the leaves with Tony.


	12. Fall (Tentoo x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and the Doctor make yard work fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For legendslikestardust’s drabble prompt, “Fall.” Tooth rotting fluff ahead.

She knew that he was behind her as she raked the yellow leaves into a large pile. She sensed that shenanigans were afoot.

The Doctor sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Oh, Rose, put that rake down,” he murmured.

She laughed, pulling away from him long enough to lean her rake against the tree. “I s’pose you’re gonna help me now?” she asked as he embraced her.

“Eventually,” he said. “But first…”

She shrieked as he fell backwards into her huge leaf pile, pulling her with him. Cushioned by the leaves, he fell on his back, with Rose landing on top of him.

“What was that for?” Rose gasped.

“I just thought I’d use this pile of autumn leaves to show you how I’ve _fallen_ for you, Rose Tyler!”

Rose groaned, then laughed. He was beaming. “You’re a nutter!” she proclaimed.

“I’m your nutter,” he told her, kissing her nose.

“That you are. And you’re gonna help me rake the leaves back into a pile, yeah?”

“Quite. But first…..”

They didn’t get the raking finished until quite a bit later. They were too busy snogging each other senseless as more leaves drifted to the ground.


End file.
